


授权翻译|This Quiet Life

by Greenseaweeeeed



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Better, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenseaweeeeed/pseuds/Greenseaweeeeed
Summary: Ash的人生可以用每个他曾生活过的地方所发出的声音来划分。科德角是一个听起来像风与海的世界。纽约是一个充满噪音的世界。日本听起来只像英二。





	1. 寂静的天空

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Quiet Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602652) by [elena_stidham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena_stidham/pseuds/elena_stidham). 



       Ash来自一个嘈杂的世界。纽约很嘈杂。他的家很嘈杂。一切围绕在他身边的事物都很嘈杂，从枪声到火车，或是在雨中独自作战，都不过是永无止境的噪音。Ash一直认为他会死在噪音中，但这挺有趣的，真的，相反的是，他阖上眼睛投身宁静。

       他睁开眼睛来到噪音的世界，眼前一片模糊，一束白光从他的上方一闪而过。噪音开始下沉，他闭上眼睛再次被宁静包围。  

       过了一会儿他又睁开眼睛，僵硬在原处，那些熟悉的导管或插进他的鼻腔或缠绕在耳边。他紧紧地躺着，唯一能听到的声音是他自己的脉搏声——他自己的呼吸声——证明着他还 _活着_ 的现实。

       _英二_......

       他记起了英二。他记起了他留下的那张小纸条。他记起了他曾将它握得那么紧，那么珍惜，以至于失去了防备——

       Ash猛然在床上惊慌起来，疯狂地四处找寻，掀开床单好像护士会将它塞到里边似的。他的心脏因恐慌而剧烈跳动，伸手去够自己的输液管准备离开，但他的眼睛在视线的小角落里看到了那些字母。他停了下来，转过头探身去拿那几张信纸，颤抖地呼吸着，接着如释重负般松了口气。

       他将信抱在怀里，望着天花板。因方才一阵急切的找寻而迅速上升的肾上腺素这会儿开始一点点溜走，他的眼睑开始感到十分沉重。他尽力紧紧地抱着信，仿佛它们就是他的生命源泉，可Ash又一次被寂静带走。

 

* * *

 

      _睁开你的眼睛。_

_睁开你的眼睛。_

_醒来，Ash。_

       Ash的眼皮只感觉像是被黏在了一起。这几乎耗尽了他所有的力气，终于他的眼睛开始缓缓睁开，双手紧握成拳头，挣扎着呼吸。浑身上下疼得像是被一辆大卡车压过去了。他妈的到底发生了什么？

       _英二_......

       他的视线一片模糊，胸膛揪紧。他的记忆被迷雾所笼罩，不得不努力回想他在这儿做什么，为什么会出现在这里，那人又是——

       _英二！_

Ash这回终于完全睁开了眼睛，此刻，他沉重地喘着气，从喉管里发出的声音更像是哀鸣，他试着让自己坐起来。他必须要去某个地方。“英二，”他唤着，四处环顾了整个房间寻找那个再也不会回来的人。他感觉自己的拳头里握着什么——几张皱巴巴的纸，仿佛他拼上性命只为将它握在手中。“ _英二！”_

“你他妈在干什么？”一个声音响彻天空。清楚又嘹亮。这熟悉的声调在某个遥远而黑暗的地方。一只手把他推了回去，Ash转过头，当他的眼睛聚焦成功时，他才意识到在他眼前的有两张脸。Max站在那儿。是他说的。他的未婚妻站在他身边，脸上刻着同样的忧虑。“小心点儿，你的伤口会裂开的。”

       这些话在他脑子里一闪而过，现实击中了他。 _没错了_ ，他想。 _事情的前因后果是这样的_ 。他松开拳头挫败地望着天花板，眼前被雾气所模糊。这次不是因为疼痛或者药物。这一次，他知道，但他任它肆意生长。他深深地吸了口气，房间里静得沉重，他甚至都不知道自己的脸颊湿了一片。

       “英二，”他终于开口了，声音嘶哑得不像话。“他回去了吗？”

       Max停顿了一下，带着悲伤的微笑点了点头。“是我见过的最安全的飞机。”

       Ash吸了吸鼻子，轻轻地点头。“Good,”他说。“真是太好了。”他转回头盯着天花板，泪水从一侧的脸庞滑下。“Max,”他又开口了。“多久了？”

       “就一天。”

       他犹豫了一下。“Jessica?”

       她点头。“就一天。”

       Ash花了更长的时间去呼吸，小心翼翼地挪动着手擦去脸上的泪水，尽管雾气会再次回来。这就是他想要的。但他同时也想和他一起离开。他想去那个遥远的地方。他想去到那个能带给他家一般温暖的人身边。

       可刚刚发生的事是这个残酷的世界在提醒他，他不属于安稳宁静的生活。他活在这个喧闹的世界里，这个世界不应该困扰着他深爱的人。英二属于宁静的生活，而那种生活与Ash无缘。

       一方面，他几乎希望自己就死在图书馆里。他离它那么近——他能 _感觉_ 到——并且他愿意。他本可以轻而易举地得到帮助，他本可以简简单单地让死神带走他，他想从那阵全新的喧闹中溜走。相反，随着沉重的记忆沉入他体内，他所能做的就是把噪音击退，然后等待。他将进入一个安静的世界，痛苦的噪音将不再困扰他。

       Ash Lynx从不畏惧死亡。

       以一种令人厌恶的方式，他希望它能跟随他来这儿。将他从噪音中拯救出来。因为生活永远是个施虐狂，他不能，永远不能，以自己的方式过自己想要的生活。自由在他的字典里仍然是唯一一个不可能实现的词语。

       “让我静静，”最终他这样说道。“我想一个人呆着。”

       所以他被一个人留下了。他计算着呆在这儿的每分每秒直到目光瞥到他的另一侧。还是很疼。他的眼睛像是要烧起来了。Max走到他床边，手上握着手机。

       “我记得我说过让我一个人呆着，”Ash不爽地说，他望着窗外不再回头面对他。

       Max非常仔细地挑选着他的措辞。新闻领域一次又一次教会他每一个单词的力量，在这个领域写作介于科学与艺术之间，找出最完美的单词与在正确的情况下使用是一个等式。“有你的电话。”

       Ash转过头，现在注意到手机了，他叹了口气伸出手。当他接过电话时，等着示意Max再离开。待他走后他终于把手机放到自己耳边，向对方作了毫无生气的回答。他甚至不记得自己说了什么。他所记得的是来自天堂的声音。

       “Ash？”他唤着。“你还好吗？”

       Ash僵住了，小心地随着缓缓升起的床头坐好，将被子往上拉了拉，它象征性地提供了一种只有特别的人才能带来的温暖。他眼睛睁得大大的，嘴唇微微张开，手指不住地颤抖。他又哭了吗？他相信是的。他不想这样。不能这样结束。他摇摇晃晃地把信抱在怀里，试着找到能让自己说话的力量。

       “英二？”他问。“真的是你吗？”

       对面那人的呼吸也跟着颤抖了，它听起来甚至像Ash最开始时的声音。“是，”他说着，带着能点亮整个屋子的希望。“是我。”

       Ash在听到他声音后，有无数种想做的事情。以及无数句想要说出的话。无数的—— _求求你，我需要你，我那么爱你_ ——

       “我们不能再联系。”Ash的语调很严厉，试着拿出以往的态度。如果他能将自己的声音好好地集中起来，也许这能防止他崩溃。如果他再不挂断电话的话——

       “不，请不要挂断电话，不要离开我，”英二很快地在另一边乞求着，这完全粉碎了Ash的心脏。他停顿了一下。他不想对他再说什么了，一想到要引发另一种具有毁灭性的痛苦，对于仅有的一颗心脏来说太沉重了。

       他只是虚弱地呼吸着，没有说半个字。他不想挂断电话，不想放手，但在内心深处，为了彻底扼杀这份感情，他只需按下一个按钮罢了。

       “求你了，跟我说说话，”英二平静地说。“这是我唯一想要的。”

       “我不能危及到你，”Ash想了想，大声地说，他的思路立即被一个声音打断了，那声音真是太 _令人发狂_ 了——

       “你不会危及到我。求求你了，”他恳求道。“求你了Ash，我们谈谈。”

       Ash习惯以沉默来对待沉重的噪音。他习惯以沉默来应付远处传来的呻吟或尖叫声。但这次他不习惯了，他不习惯就这样保持沉默了。

       “求你了,”他乞求着。“求求你Ash。”

       停顿的时间更长，也更沉重。它就像枪套那般沉重，就在他拔出枪去杀人时。Ash所学到的最缓慢最痛苦的死亡不是来自于雕刻刀或是钝器伤，而是电话另一端的人哭着唤你的名字。

       Ash需要一段时间去辩论。他脑子里瞬间闪过数千个念头，他的所想均是他所想做，想说的。他决定最小化。他随心用最小的步伐，希望它能将他带去足够远的地方，当他将一切说出口，疼痛就不会排山倒海地压倒他。

        “我......我很想你，英二，”Ash轻声说。“我想你想到无法再承受。”他停了下来，仅仅只有半秒，因为他太害怕英二此刻再开口说一些什么让他心碎的话。“我......我读了你的信。”他吞咽着，呼吸开始颤抖。“我脑中只想着要去机场。你不知道我有多想和你在一起。”

       “我所写的每一句话都是认真。每一句，”英二用着他温柔的语调说着最沉重的话。“遇上你是我生命里最美好的事。”

       _还有你是我的_ 。

       他更紧地握着信。 _努力将自己拼接到一起_ ，对自己说着。 _你会好好的_ 。可只要他想到，一个杀人魔，是这种阳光生活中最美好的事情？这本身是不可能的。一个如此出色，如此纯粹，令人一想到就疼痛到不能自拔的人，会认为像他这样的人是生命中最美好的人？他怎么没吓到他？

       “你不知道，英二，”Ash小声说着。“你无法想象你能令我多开心。”

        英二花了一点时间来思考下一句话，可说了总比用剩下的余生来后悔要好，他甚至都没尝试。“你知道，你仍然可以来日本。和我一起生活，”英二轻声提着建议。“只有我们俩。不再有帮派，不再有心碎，不再有疼痛。只有你和我，Ash，我向你保证，只有你和我。”

       他想起了几天前他的日语课。他记得结局是怎样的。他记得他不属于这个喧闹的世界。英二不会知道Ash有多想要这个。他不会知道这对Ash而言胜过 _全世界_ ——

       “我不能这样对你。”

       这句话就像那个夜晚的那颗子弹。

       英二是那个目标：被涂成红色，准备被击落。但他会替他挡子弹。他会为他做任何事。他会跟随着他直到时光尽头。哪怕这份感情的确会是他俩都处于危险之中，他只是不想让他就这样离开。当他还是个孩子的时候，他父亲经常说他很危险。 _你真是个危险的男孩_ 。他是对的。

       然而英二并不肯就此放弃。“求你了Ash。仔细考虑一下。这里很安全的，”他恳求着，希望有什么能从天而降改变他的想法。他又继续尝试，让他相信世界上所有的地狱都会消失。他现在有了翅膀——如果他想飞的话，他现在就有能力可以飞翔了。他终于可以逃离。“一切都会好起来的。已经结束了。 _你_ 可以重新开始。你可以重生。”

       可是只要能和英二说上话就能令他感到重生。

       既便如此，Ash还在等着，等着他吞咽下所有的疼痛与泪水，最后重复着。“我不能这样对你。”

       接着他听到英二又开始说了，但就在他听到他说出更多使他心碎的话之前，他的手指就已经按下了屏幕底部的按钮，结束了通话。这几乎就和在自己太阳穴上扣动扳机打烂自己脑袋的速度一样快。沉默，Ash知道，没有任何声音，其重量是他无法背负的。

       这时，他缓慢地靠过去，把手机放在边桌上。他等了一会儿，如果电话打回来了怎么办，他希望这电话能再次响起来，这样他就可以猛扑过去接起电话在英二面前哭泣，乞求着 _求求你，求求你，求求你_ ——

       四下悄然无声。 

       Ash颤抖着吸了一口气，然后转头望着窗外的小鸟。那些重量同时压在了他的胸口，他蜷缩成一团 _抽泣_ 起来。

 

* * *

 

       等他眼泪干了很久以后Max才回来拿他的手机。他望着Ash，Ash一直在盯着天花板，弥漫在他全身上下的痛苦几乎能传染。仅凭这个，他就已经知道了他们的谈话结果。Ash有点想对他目瞪口呆的样子发表一些尖酸刻薄的评论，但他没有力气。情绪上的疲惫是他早已经习惯了的，但此前没有达到过这样的程度，也没这样疼痛过。

       “你不会去，”他评论着，几乎像提出了一个问题。

       “我不会，”Ash陈述着事实。

       Max瞥了一眼亮着的屏幕。一个未接来电。电话号码是日本的。他只想着Ash花了多长时间去忍受手机的震动声，想着忽视它会一点一点地杀死他。他甚至不用看着这个男孩的眼睛。

       “你应该再考虑考虑。”

       “你他妈应该管好自己的事。”Ash冷冰冰的声音来自他内心深处的伤口。一只受了伤缩在角落的野山猫比一只被驯服的野兽更可怕，更致命。

       Max只能叹息，强扯出半个悲伤的微笑。“随你吧。”他等着，手在手机上方盘旋了几秒，然后轻轻地收回手，他决定将手机留在这。“我刚刚接了个电话。”

        “Mhmm.”

       “我忘记告诉你了。我的律师正准备让我和一个可以更改我身份的家伙联系，这样我和我的家人都可以安全地生活，”Max在边桌上摆弄着什么东西，他甚至都没去看。“我会将这个合约扩大，如果你愿意——”

        “—出去。”

       他知道这个答案。不管怎样，他还是听到了他说的，也知道他只把离开的想法深深植入自己的脑海。他只希望这有助于进一步说服他，也许真能呢。

       不管怎样，他都会倾听。

 

* * *

 

        接下来的几个早晨Max都过来探望了他，Ash没有提及英二。很明显他想这么做，那份想自己拿起那该死的电话再次听到他的声音的心情令他 _疼痛不已_ ，可他没有。相反他只是坐在床上望着小鸟们从窗边飞过。

       鸟儿们使他回想起那一日。回想起他意识到人类是真的能飞的那一刻。英二。他的小鸟今天飞得怎样？

       Max很安静地陪在他身边，那那盘男孩已经没有胃口咽下的食物往前推了推。他的视线没有转移，也没有从喉咙里吐出一些傲慢的话。在这几个早晨Max想着眼前这个无所畏惧的Ash Lynx是否最终还是崩溃了。

       当Max第六次走进来时，Ash终于离开了，只留下一张空床，窗帘就在那敞开的窗边摇曳着。他想要再寻找他一次，但他没有那么做，也许这就是结局。也许 _这就是_ 将Ash和英二的羁绊彻底斩断之时。

       到了第七天Max才知事情并非如此。

       他被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒，外边下着倾盆大雨。他谨慎地握着武器打开一道门缝，在黑暗中找寻着声音的来源——破碎的绿眼睛男孩站在那儿，湿漉漉的金发粘在他的脸和脖子上。他无法辨认那是眼泪或者只是单纯的雨水。

      “Ash？”他的疑问并没得到任何回应。连点头默认都没有。他轻轻地叹了口气，将门完全打开，伸出手来拉他进屋，甚至都没向他那副空洞的表情提问，出于某些原因他知道是为何。

       当Max找来条毛巾帮助这个脆弱的孩子时Ash正在房里来回踱步，他的步伐更像是散步。他像是走丢了一般，尽管他对自己的位置能精确到每一厘米。他小心地用毛巾裹住了他，Ash突然停下了。

       “发生了什么？”Max小心翼翼地选择着措辞。“你受伤了吗？”

       Ash没有回应，也不去摇头。

       Max深吸一口气，帮Ash把身子擦干最后将毛巾披在他肩上。“你——”

       “——日本。”Ash最终开口了，他的声音像是刚跨过死亡的深渊。“如果我去了，他真的会安全吗？”

       Max立即回答了他。“是的Ash。在那儿谁也伤不到他。也没人会伤到 _你_ 。永远不会。”

       Ash愣了一会儿，缓慢地摇摇头，他看上去像是在风中摇摆。“我不在乎自己是否受伤。”他望着窗户下边的一个角落，就像一个孩子会在此努力踮起脚去看窗外平安夜夜晚下的大雪。“日本......英二......”他细语呢喃着，几乎随时都可能消失。“我想去。”

       “我可以帮你，”Max现在用着一种格外微妙的语调说着。“我们可以搭乘最早的航班。”

       Ash摇了摇头。“请，请......告诉英二在那儿等我。我一个人去。”

       Max慢慢地点头。“好。”

       这一次显然不是雨水打湿Ash的眼睛。但这一次的眼泪也显然不是来源于痛苦，只是一种解脱。那两道泪水完美地倾诉了这种解脱感。

       “谢谢你，”他终于对Max说着。逐渐被点亮“ _谢谢你_ 。”

 

* * *

 

       哪怕飞机已经飞到了上空，纽约市完全在他的视野之外，Ash也仍然不敢松一口气。他双手紧紧地握着扶手直到关节都开始发白。空乘员微笑着询问他，“你害怕坐飞机？”尽管她是善意的，但这也只会让Ash想要尖叫。

       他在机舱里到处张望，确保自己是最后一个登机的，仔细地观察着机上与他一起乘坐飞机的每一张脸。没有他认识的面孔并不意味着他不会被算计。

       即便是在着陆的时候他也要确保自己是第一个离开的人，尽快离开以便占得上风，走在最前边以防有人混进队伍里。有个声音告诉他，这也许不会出现任何意外，但 _多年_ 以来的经验一直在提醒着他他随时可能被背叛，Ash最好不要相信它。

       他仍然不动声色地观察着每一个人，每一张脸，在人群里保持着缓慢谨慎地步伐——完全融入进去。然而正是因为那些过往的经验，英二也学会了轻而易举地伪装自己的每一个动作，只需要花上几秒他便能再次恢复原状。

        “我看起来像是15岁吗？”这是英二记得最深的特点，一旦他意识到这意味着什么时，他就知道自己 _搞糟_ 了。对于Ash来说离开那个糟糕的世界是多么轻松自然，但他握上了那不该被使用的武器。

       此刻Ash正在机场徘徊着，完全只靠他自己，只有这一次，他无法携带任何枪支来保护自己。他走了出来，仔细地盯着坐在玻璃窗对面的英二。人群时不时阻挡着他的视线，可当他们四目相望的那一刻起，英二从座位上跳了起来，他们彼此的表情都十分 _令人难忘_ 。

        他们从始至终都望着对方的眼睛，无视着各自的伤口，以惊人的速度在玻璃窗边奔跑起来，直到那张自动玻璃门成为他们之间唯一的障碍。他们的胳膊彼此纠缠，用力呼吸着，不过五秒种的时间两人便紧紧地抱在了一起谁也不愿放手。

       他们相拥无言。什么都没说。直到英二决定用一种温柔轻松的轻笑来打破沉默，他稍稍往后退点儿取笑道，“我以为你不会来呢。”

       然而Ash并没有以相应的方式来回答，他的语气十分严肃且真诚。“我会 _永远_ 留在你身边，”他道。

       这时轮到英二被打动了，他把脸埋回Ash的肩上开始轻轻抽泣。

       当他们抵达英二的公寓时已经很冷了——事实上英二立即为此道歉了——但Ash不在意。只要能和某个人：某个特殊的人一起分享，他什么都不在意。

       Ash确保自己数好每一扇窗户，每一层通向这件公寓的台阶，门上的两道锁，如果他不得已得从阳台上跳下去他会受到怎样程度的伤势：骨折，也许。或者弄错半点角度便会直接摔死。

       希望如果传言是对的，他便不用担心跨出那一步。

       英二向Ash展示了他的公寓，Ash也注意到了一些细节。从他回来后厨房基本没被动过，水池里盘子被水泡着，似乎唯一能带给他的宽慰就是紧张而不是口渴。地板踩上去发出令人不安的吱吱声，若是给予适当的压力听上去倒还像支音乐。客厅里的每一件装饰品与在墙上排列的任何东西都几乎完美得令人不安。很漂亮。很完美。这里就是家。

       “这儿，”英二打开一扇通往他卧室的门说道。“是你睡觉的地方。”

       “我不认为我们共享一张床会对你的伤口有好处，”Ash有些担心地望着他。

       英二摇摇头，指着客厅。“我有张沙发床，我就睡那儿。”

       “我可不能抢了你的床，”Ash严厉地声明道，“你需要一个正儿八经的地方来养伤。”

       “没关系，”英二耸耸肩。“你的伤比我严重。你睡床。”

       Ash坚决地摇摇头，指着那张床。特意提高音量只为了强调重点。“躺下。你睡这儿。我去睡沙发，我已经习惯了这种伤口。”

       “Ash，你 _差点死掉了_ ，”英二几乎吼了出来，他的声音里充满了绝望，仿佛睡在蒲团上伤口永远不可能愈合。他狠狠地吞咽了一下。“你睡床。”

       他们交换了眼神，最终Ash叹了口气表示退让。不过他不会一直这样子。他敢肯定。他只是不想争吵了， _尤其_ 是彼此都处在脆弱的状态下。整个夜晚他就躺在那儿，面色平静，哪怕他身体里的每一个部分都在害怕若是有人尾随着他或者英二来到这儿。

       Ash终于明白被害妄想症是人类 _最糟糕_ 的感觉之一。

       深夜，Ash从噩梦中惊醒喃喃地唤着母亲，那个他从未见过面的女人，那个他曾经梦想着能将他从童年阴影中解救出来的人影。如今他在此又梦到了她，他叫喊着，用尽全身力气乞求着得到救赎。

       但无人现身。

       他气喘吁吁地捏着被单，过后将手掌贴在胸前，他的心脏因恐惧剧烈跳动着，真 _奇怪_ 他甚至都没被听到。他不知道的一件事：英二学会了假装没听到他的那些噩梦，但他一直都在——他总是打起十分的警惕在极端情况下保持着准备。

       Ash从床上爬起来望着窗外，打探着四周，除了空气在安静地流动树枝偶尔摇摆外，什么都没有。他叹了口气调整了自己呼吸的频率，然后悄悄地走到英二所在的客厅。他注视着，眼底闪过的一丝情绪介于极度放松、 _恐惧_ 与 _热爱_ 之间。他眨了眨眼睛，方才的一切便荡然无存。

       他知道自己的极限，也知道英二的体重——绝对可行。他伸手将那人搂在怀里缓缓地抱起他，将他抱回自己的床上，为他捻好被子。他在那抱了他一会儿，小心翼翼地数着他的呼吸，然后终于松了一口气，转身回到门口。

       他记得那天晚上英二告诉他关于日本的第一件事——他问了关于文化冲突的问题，英二迅速地回答，危险只出现在电影或者传说中。

       “在日本很安全，”他说。“你可以晚上在街上走来走去，没有任何人会做任何事。”

       Ash再次望了眼窗外，打探着外边——这里不像纽约。这儿没有充满恐惧警惕的眼睛，或者是为了保命而抗争的情绪，相反，他望着那片寂静的天空，是一种能保持住黎明并持续到早晨的平静。

       他再次回到英二身边，一双棕色的眼睛突然睁开与他的绿眼睛相撞了，这时他才意识到他抱的那个男孩一直醒着。一切都不言而喻，因为他们彼此都知道——甚至是 _清楚_ ——英二所做的只是接受自己被放置的那个位置，并小心地抓住Ash的手。

       无需言语。

       Ash望了他们的手一会儿，然后抬起头保持着温柔的微笑与舒缓的表情。“我想出去走走，”他说。“时差太可怕了。我想我还是得做点什么，既然睡不着的话。”

       英二只是点点头直视着他。当他撒谎时他总是保持着坚不可摧的平静。出去走走才是仅有的事实，但既然他都已经知道了前因后果也不必多担心。他吞咽着。“好。”

       Ash小心地将自己的手抽出来，站直了走到门边。他停顿了一下，转身又回到床边简单地给他一个足够温暖人心的微笑。“接着睡吧，一会儿见，好吗？”

       他当然可以相信这些话。“好。”

       门没有砰地一声被关上，但也算不上悄无声息。

       他将刀放在口袋里，披上外套便出门了。他得随身带着武器，可至此以来第一次—— _天_ 知道有多少年了，他没打算要用过它。

       日本的夜晚是他从外国游客那儿听说的，但当他自己体验到时它是如此的不同。这就是人们对纽约的 _期望_ ，它宁静而美丽，空气中没有一丝危险。只是安静。安静而充满人情味。柔和温暖的光线装饰着每个角落与小巷，而不用担心有谁会躲在阴影里。这是他长久以来想要的一种感觉，但当这种感觉最终来临时，他只是害怕。

       偷袭在哪儿？他等待着。最终没有人靠近他，也没有人伤害他。他用着自己有限的日语能力向711便利店的店员询问了他曾经听说过的那个地点，他们为他指引了方向。这个男人立即停下来自己手中的活，并将他 _带_ 到了那儿，Ash第四次说了谢谢，他转过身本以为他总得为此付出点什么，可那人已经走了。

       他已经习惯了人们从他身上讨要回报，但这儿......人们都很 _好_ ，很善良，从未想过回报之类。就好像他们只知道当一个好人。就好像友好是他们唯一知道的方式。

       Ash瞭望着，那阵他在数小时前就一直听到的声音终于在他眼睛平静地向他打着招呼。出云市是个安静的海边小镇——所以他就在那凝视着大海。周边的树都因冬天的寒冷而变得光秃秃，零星几片脆弱的树叶从树枝上垂下，好像一根根细线，除了此番意象外剩余的就只是鲜活的生命罢了。

       日本的海与纽约的不同。这儿的海水一波波平静地拂过沙滩。这儿的海洋也不会尖叫。

       这令他想到了科德角。令他想到了英二。也令他想到了 _家_ 。

       现在他回家了。每当他望进英二那温柔美丽的棕色眼睛都会被温暖所拥抱——完全与那些自己被强迫望进他上方那些冰冷邪恶的眼睛不同。他记得起初自己是如何尖叫的，到后来他学会安静下来，只是空白地望着头顶的天花板。 _这_ 就是他过去的生活。然后英二出现在他的生命中，他带来了只充满爱与笑声的生活。

       他望着海水，想着如果他没有逃跑会发生什么。当他还是个孩子的时候，他总是梦见自己做了这样的事，并憎恨着自己陷入这般境地。直到他遇到了英二。突然间，这个决定似乎不再那么糟糕。

        他唯一 _能_ 遇见英二的方法就是当初逃跑了。别无选择。当然，他的生活就不会是像从前那样的地狱，但他的生活里也从未有过这样的快乐。上帝开了个令人作呕的玩笑。人不可能以同样的方式在讽刺中带来讽刺。

       所以他想知道如果他留在了纽约，命运又会对他 _做_ 什么？如果他再也没法看到英二的眼睛会发生什么？

       片刻之后，Ash看到了一道宁静的光。他望过去，太阳正从海岸线之下缓缓升起，标志着新一天的黎明，他新人生的黎明，新 _家_ 的黎明。

        他呆在那儿欣赏着日出，回忆着所有他试图忘记或者打算永远铭记的事情。这是一个安稳生活的日出，一个他从小就没有过上的生活。他起身时提醒着自己手掌上的是沙子，而不是血，他吸进的空气里没有枪与烟酒的味道。只是海水。海水与黎明的气息。

       他徒步走回英二的公寓，琥珀色的光线透过树叶，再经过窗帘渗透进来，穿过窗户投射在木地板上。Ash打开了窗户，阳光撒在他身上，耳边是海浪冲刷沙滩的声响。

       Ash蜷在蒲团上，毯子闻起来只有幸福的味道，全世界仿佛都在朝他道さよならsayonara，海浪轻抚着他晚安，在那里，他梦见了一个充满光明的世界，或许不是很长，可这一次他没有再尖叫着惊醒。 

 

 


	2. 你终将明白

       Ash已经习惯每晚为生存而战斗的生活，可他已经不需要再回到过去。他的生活焕然一新，也无需再战斗。只有安稳。

 

       他的清晨在以前从来都是不一样的。如果幸运的话，他能睡到自然醒，然后迅速调整至能投身危险环境的状态。大多数时候他都没有这个机会。现在一切都有了规律，十分稳定。每天早上醒来、洗澡、吃早饭，还有边读报纸边互相调侃。

 

       他们用绰号攻击对方，其中一些甚至比以前还要更毒舌——那就是，有一次英二直接用“南瓜”来称呼Ash，成功收获了Ash有史以来最激烈的非暴力 _反应_ 。

 

       英二会在平日教他日语，凭借着他的聪明才智，Ash学得非常快。在白天他会混杂着日语与母语来和英二聊天，以此练习，而在晚上，当他失眠时会读一些教材。他并不习惯长时间保持坐着的姿势。他发现自己仍旧忧心忡忡，有时看不下书也无法入睡时，他便不自觉地来到英二的房间。他看着正在睡梦中的英二，看着他呼吸，确保一切都正常。

 

       有时，当他意识到他的枪没有在口袋里时，他的心脏会剧烈地跳动，不自觉慌乱地在身上摸索，直到他记起—— _意识到_ ——他如今身在何处，以及他已经离那种生活有多远了。有时，他的双手会突然颤抖，无时无刻不令Ash回想自己曾用那双手所犯下的罪孽。他总有一天会失控。

 

       伊部建议他时常做做饭。它能分散注意力，这显然比拼上性命要安全得多。从那以后Ash发现他的手不再发颤。

 

       伊部经常来看望他们，至少每周一次——带些食物，确保他们都很好，恢复得也很棒之类的。英二的伤口恢复得挺好，而Ash也表现正常。

 

       自从被建议多烹饪，Ash花了很多时间待在厨房，使他的双手忙碌起来，控制它们——料理鱼而不是喉管，用做菜来代替扣动扳机。他太习惯单靠肾上腺素来使令自己跑起来，在这儿生活的第一周里，他每次跑步都得停下来喘会儿气好几次。回家后他便会疯狂地研究着菜谱，他和英二都很乐意彼此分享。

 

他发现自己更热衷于烹饪肉类，也更倾向做些家常菜而不是高级料理。高级料理只存在于Ash过去的生活中，而现在，他更喜欢把他的盘子弄得乱七八糟。

 

       至今为止，他受过的伤都纯属偶然。一些是在切菜时造成的小割伤——或者是被滚烫的油溅到的烧伤。

 

       烹饪接管了他所有的敏感情绪，给他一种与以往类似的肾上腺素激升的感觉，但无需为了生存而杀戮。目前为止已经两周了，没有任何迹象表明有危险因素存在，可他仍然有着回头望的习惯。这种平静带给了他更大的恐慌。

 

       他从不表现出来。就是这样。英二不该一直担心着他，更不用编出一个又一个的理由去关心他。他 _最_ 不想做的事情就是伤害英二，他从那漂亮的黑眼睛里可以看到，每当他拿起刀，手指却失控般颤动时，英二都会很伤心。他需要调整自己的神经状态，而他不会让英二参与进来。

 

       但英二一点儿也不笨。英二也擅于观察细小的事物。他察觉到Ash每一次的失眠，他会在客厅来回地踱步。他察觉到每次Ash切开肉片时都会轻声地提醒自己他的双手已经不再需要沾染鲜血。他察觉到他几乎从不出门。

 

       这天早晨英二建议他们该自己去菜市场而不再依赖伊部带来的食物。“我只是觉得出去走走挺好的，”他说。“相比起一直待在这儿。”

 

       Ash犹豫了一下。“行。”

 

       轮到英二是下个犹豫的一方了。“不要带武器。”

 

       “ _不行_ 。”

 

       “我知道你很担心，但请相信我，”英二坚持道，语气中难掩着期待。他确信这会是一个很艰难的决定，对Ash来说也是一次挑战，可如果继续这样过分偏执下去他迟早会被压垮，比他脑中想象的那些东西要来得快得多。“这儿已经不再是你曾经的那个世界了。你在日本很 _安全_ 。”

 

       “我不确定，”Ash坦诚地说。

 

       “我很确定，”英二尽量保持声音平静而坚定，可他总体的语调还是在请求。“Please，Ash。为了我就试一次吧。”

 

       Ash深深地吸了口气，一想到有什么东西会在外边等着他们就忍不住轻颤，尽管过去几周的安全证明了一切。“英二，如果出了什么事呢？”

 

       “ _什么_ 都不会发生的。”

 

       “可如果呢？”

 

       “ _不会的_ ，Ash，”英二提高音量只为强调。他做了一次深呼吸，胸腔上下起伏着，在他对面的Ash也同样。“你还不明白吗？我们在这儿已经好几个礼拜了，除了伊部就没有其他活人来敲我们的门了。”

 

       Ash得好好想想。他脑子里仍然有着萦绕不去的声音，从多年前他还是个孩子时，被压在他人身下时所诞生的声音——

 

       “如果他们就在等着我们呢？”他低沉地问。“你不了解这些人，英二，他们会——”

 

       “——哦我知道了，是还 _不够_ 久对吗？”英二双手抱臂，他无意使自己听起来那么刻薄，可它仍然尖锐地刺破了空气。“但它已经 _足够_ 久到让你意识到自己已经摆脱那一切了。”

 

       Ash沉默不语。

 

       “求你了Ash，为了我你就试试吧。”英二轻轻地握住Ash的双手努力朝他微笑道。一股安定而欢愉的力量随之涌来。“我不会再逼你了。”

 

       Ash愣了一下。在最终答应前深深地吸了口气。

 

* * *

 

       “你的日语越来越好了，”英二笑着搂住了Ash的胳膊。这多多少少能帮助他减缓焦虑，事实上他十分依赖他所关心信任，对他毫无保留的人。

 

       Ash检查了他的右侧。哼了一声。

 

       他们继续在市场闲逛着，想着寻找一些特别的东西。有些词Ash能自己想到，有些词他不得不轻声自言自语地确认，而有些则需要向英二请教。他便学着新单词，记住它们的模样与发音，同时还得观察他周边的每一张面孔。

 

       英二只是捏了捏他的手臂。

 

       “我想带你去个地方，”他边走边说。

 

       Ash又轻哼了一声，这次则是注意后方。英二再次拉回他的注意力。

 

       “看着前边，”他轻声安慰道，拉了拉他的胳膊随即便松开了。“我想带你去这儿的图书馆。现在，如果你想练习日语的话你可以向其他人问路。”

 

       Ash在人群中扫视了一圈，直到英二再次捏了捏他的胳膊才反应过来。原来他在急促地呼吸着，眼底满是焦虑： 多年积累下来的压力终于赶上了他的步伐，如今正排山倒海地袭来。 他只能试图将这些压力分开处理，将那些碎片抛之脑后——但这就是最困难的部分。

 

       “好，”他最后说。“我试试看。”

 

       英二小心地放开手臂让他自己决定如何去处理这件事情。Ash没有意识到英二的用心。他只是一味地在过度分析目前的局面。他正在将自己的大脑置于一种他过去在纽约陷入困境时的状况下。并非流血与杀戮，只是询问通往图书馆的方向，并非为了生存而提升自己的技能，只是通过学习日语来作为一种交流方式。

 

       他很快就会知道，沟通是最有效的治疗方式之一。

 

       他深深地吸了口气询问离他最近的商家，小心翼翼地排列着句子结构。“ _打扰一下_ ，”他礼貌地说。“ _谁是图书馆_ ？”

 

_だれ(dare)_ ——“谁”——在日语里显然是很容易与 _どこ(doko)_ ——“哪儿”混淆的。

 

       售货员小声笑着，直到Ash意识到自己犯了最基本的错误。他重新表述了他的话，售货员只是带着温柔的微笑指着拐角处点头示意。他不期待任何回报。

 

       英二观察得很仔细，Ash还弄混了 _となり(tonari)_ ——“在旁边”与 _ひだり(hidari)_ ——“左边”。两者发音有些相似。即便如此他还是值得表扬的。所以他夸了夸Ash。

 

       最终他们成功抵达的图书馆，这儿与纽约的图书馆有巨大的不同。当Ash用手指轻抚过那些书架时仿佛感到了家一般的温暖——一个 _更小、更舒适、更安全_ 的家。

 

       “这就是你把我带到这儿来的原因不是吗？”Ash转身问英二，后者只是耸耸肩。他们都知道图书馆一直是他的避难所。在他的生活中从来没有危险会尾随他到那儿，现在，在出云，他突然清晰地 _意识_ 到英二试图传递的信息。

 

_这儿是你的避难所_ 。

 

       Ash仅仅只是感觉到一点儿的如释重负，而这几乎令他恐慌发作。双手撑住墙上小心地呼吸着，尽量不去想象那些场景，也不让眼泪留下，但这不管用。

 

       它不会困扰到任何人，特别是英二，英二只是小心翼翼地搂着他，说着那些简单的话语。

 

_我就在这儿。我为你感到骄傲。一切都会好起来。你会好起来的_ 。

 

       确实如此。

 

* * *

 

       离开图书馆前他们只读了一本书。“汉字”给他造成了一点儿小困扰，最初Ash想完全靠自己来读完整本书，结果还是不得不寻求翻译。随着阅读量的增加，Ash渐渐地不再需要询问。

 

       英二注意到Ash的表情明亮了些许。当他无意识地伸手去触碰枪，然后记起它根本不再那儿——这次他完全没有恐慌发作。Ash没有要求返回家。相反他们在附近毫无目的地闲逛着，过去那些隐藏的恐慌至此已然消失殆尽。

 

       在回家的路上，Ash停在路边的一间温室前，他从未见过像这样的地方——哪怕是在纽约。

 

       在他一生中极少有像现在这样的经历——与某人一起去做些什么。

 

       “我们可以进去吗？”他好奇而安静地问道。

 

        英二点头。“当然。”

 

       于是他们走了进去，在门边有个小架子供他们放置衣物。这间温室毫不遮掩地向他们呈现了此前从未见过的美景， 这些叶子看起来与Ash的眼睛特别相衬，但不及这位金发美人漂亮。

 

       英二并没有过多去欣赏周围的美景，多数时候他只是望着Ash走过那片植物，探索着周围小小的世界，呼吸着他从未享受的清新空气。看着他像孩童一般惊叹着睁大眼睛，从某种意义上像是一种宣泄，他从小被夺走了太多的东西，此情此景令英二既温暖又心碎。

 

       他将眼中的泪花归咎于过敏，但他坚持待在里边。他看着Ash敬畏地研究着每一块牌匾，手指轻抚过每一棵小小的植物。

 

       他们意识到一切都会好起来的。

 

       当他们到家时已经接近黄昏了，Ash的眼中闪烁着英二从未见过的光芒，那是生命力。

 

       Ash第一次没有被噩梦惊醒。他开始变得嗜睡，也更容易入睡，有时英二还得叫他起床免得他一觉睡到下午。

 

       “再说一次，你的血压真像个小女孩。”他调笑道。

 

       “How was bingo？” （没有get到这个梗，求指教） Ash微笑着怼了回去。而英二只想朝他扔报纸。

 

       在过去几周里他们过得越来越轻松，但始终无法改变未来还有 _很长_ 的路要走的事实。他们彼此的伤口都还未完全愈合，但也不会因为仅仅只是站着就疼痛难忍。即便如此英二对待Ash的方式也还是像手捧着一片易碎的玻璃。不管他如何小心翼翼地拥抱他或者抚摸他的脸庞，Ash醒来时总会比以往看上去更破碎。

 

       仿佛有什么东西正将他蚕食殆尽。一些他还没能说出口的，他拼命想隐藏——却又很明显的东西。明显则是因为他也怀揣着 _同样的心情_ 。

 

       他忍了很长一段时间。然而在某次晚饭过后，他和Ash都陷入了沉默。这种如履薄冰的感觉令英二不安，他最终决定“破罐子破摔”。

 

       “Ash，我对你而言是一种怎样的存在？”他小心地选择着措词。

 

       “你是我最好的朋友。”Ash轻松地回答着，完全没有任何怀疑的意味，但他的确是想知道这次谈话的结果。

 

       “为此，我将我的灵魂交给你。”

 

       Ash皱着眉转过身面对英二，小心地看进他的眼里。他认真地说，“我也给你我的。”

 

       再次，他们同时保持了沉默，而现在Ash似乎搞懂了这次谈话的方向。“对你而言，我是什么来着？”英二发现自己突然不是很喜欢第一个答案。

 

       他停顿了一下。这可真是个狡猾的问题，不是吗？“我最好的朋友。”

 

       “这样啊，”英二静静地思考着。他犹豫了一会，但如果被拒绝的话他不会继续勉强。“我们可以有更深入的关系吗？”

 

        Ash几乎是 _立即_ 明白了他的用意。他摇着头飞速地扔下一句话。“我不值得你这样做。”

 

       “我一直很爱你，Ash。你值得这一切的一切。”他没有继续说下去。他知道Ash不会相信他的话，但他确信总有一天他会明白。他会证明这一切都是值得的。他们都有个共同的想法，但英二想先得到允许再做。“我可以吻你吗？”

 

       起初Ash没有回答，因为他完全无法去思考这个问题。他惊讶地微微张开嘴。过了一会儿，英二沮丧地耸耸肩，暗自隐藏着受伤的心情，可他仍在期待回答。“最好的朋友，吗，”他点点头，确保自己没有发散出任何期待的气味，他可以随时拒绝。真诚的，不带任何负面感情的。就在他转过身的同时手腕被突然握住。

 

       “Kiss me，please，”Ash的声音都在颤抖，他紧紧地捏着他的手腕。“Please”

 

       英二转回身，小心地研究着他的肢体语言和眼睛。他无法辨认。“你确定吗？”

 

       “我确定，”Ash呼吸着。“请吻我。”

 

       “不要觉得你有义务说yes才答应我。你真的 _确定_ 吗？”

 

       “ _Yes_ ”

 

       “完整地说出来，”英二请求道。“除非你真的 _想_ ，否则我不会吻你。”

 

       “我想要你吻我，”他强调道，“Please.”

 

       英二仍然不敢置信，为了确认无误他再问了一次。“你确定？”

 

       Ash只是点头，“是，我确定。我想吻你。”在英二小心翼翼地抬起双手前，这句话正是他所需要的。他保持动作的缓慢，防止Ash突然决定中途退出——这可糟糕了——他轻轻地抚摸着他的脸庞。他在等着那一刻的降临，Ash _试着_ 凑过来几乎要吻上去时，他闭上眼睛踮起脚尖。

 

       这是个十分 _漫长_ 的接吻。最痛苦的是，只有在英二做出回应时Ash才会更进一步，反之也同样成立。他确保Ash知道是由他定下界限，他来决时长以及深度——最终，他明白了。Ash知道他有完全的控制权，和英二在一起他知道自己永远不会被伤害。

 

       这是他人生中的第一次，Ash明白了一个真正的吻是怎样的感觉。经历了那么多事情，Ash终于明白能亲吻爱人是怎样的感觉。这是他人生中的第一次，他明白了爱，与被爱。

 

 


End file.
